The instant invention relates to a coating composition for glass, and more particularly, to such coatings utilizable on glass surfaces for decorative purposes.
Decorative surfaces on preformed glass articles are widely used in the beverage industry. Presently such surfaces are made by sintering glass particles and pigments onto the surface, a process which requires much energy and also releases toxic compounds. A less energy intensive and safer process would be highly desirable, as long as the product can withstand the requirement of repeated cleaning cycle without deterioration. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a polymeric coating on glass which can fulfill their requirements.
Another objective of this invention are glass coatings or sealants which will last much longer than those presently in use, such as poly(sulfides), poly(urethanes), or poly(ethylene) which do not maintain adhesion to glass for any practical length of time. Even the more advanced silicone-type coatings, which contain glass-reactive alkoxysilane groups are not entirely satisfactory in performance; effects of weather cause, with time, adhesive failure. Futhermore, problems such as blotchiness, mottling, poor scratch resistance, and other unsightly conditions detract from the utility of these coatings in practice.
Thus, there is a marked deficiency in the products of the prior art and there is a definite need for a coating that will adhere to glass for a long period of time, and will have a high resistance to moisture, sunlight, and abrasion.